Precious Jewel
by Dark Lady of Slytherin
Summary: Rated for language. Ginny and Draco have a confrontation that gets a little heated.


"Fuck you!" she screamed, glaring at him with hate filled eyes.  
  
"It'd probably improve your mood!"  
  
"Are you volunteering?" She smirked at the appalled look that appeared upon his face.  
  
"...Okay, getting weird!"  
  
She stood hands on hips as he moved to walk away from her. He had started the bloody thing and now he was 'finished'? Not bloody likely! He wasn't about to get away with calling her filth without at least justifying it with a decent answer, at least one she could morally understand.  
  
In a moment of anger, she pulled a steal glove off the near by Knight armour and heaved it off towards his head. She smiled when the glove made contact with the back of his head. What she wasn't expecting was the curse that had come flying her way. Barely having time to dodge the blasted thing, she tripped and fell into the amour she had stolen the glove from.  
  
"Can't you do ANYTHING the damn muggle way, you shit!"  
  
"Can't you just shut up?"  
  
"Fuck you!" she screamed again.  
  
Picking herself up off the floor, Ginny found he was walking away from her again. Growling she took off in a run and tackled him from behind. He threw her off of him like she was only a sack of potatoes. Snarling, he threw a punch in her direction, which only brought a smile to her face. What she didn't count on was the left jab to her ribs, bringing her to her knees.  
  
"Stay down!" he growled at her, but it was not her intention to do what he of all people had told her to do.  
  
She threw her fist upwards, but found it caught before it could make contract.  
  
"If that's the way you want to play," he purred.  
  
He picked her up by the wrist and threw her through a classroom door. Tumbling inside, Ginny scurried away from him; she was in trouble, deep trouble and she knew it too. Her heart was racing as she saw the glassy look in his cold grey eyes, the smirk on his porcelain white skin.  
  
The door closed behind him, and the two were alone. He was advancing on her as she tried to scurry away from him. Suddenly she wasn't so brave!  
  
"The little cat lose her fire?" he whispered harshly.  
  
She found her footing again, and tried to run away from him. He stopped her and pinned her to the wall. Ginny yelped in shock and pain from the force he used to hold her in place. She noted that he had her hands pinned above her head with only one hand, if she could wiggle one free she could deck him one and run for the door. She could feel the other hand trail a line up her leg, and rested on her ass. He gave a hard pinch, which she hissed at. She hated him, she wanted him as far away from her as possible, but he was the only one paying any attention to her. He was the one that taunted and tormented her until he got a rise out of her.  
  
_Was it all for show?_ She thought to herself, as she tried to wiggle her hand free.  
  
He smirked at her and tightened his grip on her hands. Ginny cringed as she tried to pull away from him, but found she had nowhere to go. She felt his hot lips on her neck; light and soft, down her collar bone and back again. He was teasing her, and it was working. She bit her lip, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing he was winning. He stopped at her chin, and looked into her eyes.  
  
For the first time he looked almost human. Draco Malfoy looked human! He took a step away from her, released her wrists and walked away.  
  
Blinking, Ginny looked at the back of him as he reached the door and looked back at her. Her heart screamed stop, while her mind and body were begging for more and he was walking away from her.  
  
"Malfoy?" she questioned sounding very childish, as he turned and looked at her.  
  
"What?" he snarled in his normal mannerism.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why begin something you can't finish?"  
  
"Not like this." She looked at him in confusion, but he continued, "There are women, and then there are ladies. You are neither."  
  
"Then what am I?" she screamed.  
  
"A precious jewel." He walked away and closed the door behind him. 


End file.
